


Fireflies And Starlight

by colorworld



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Dancing, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Picnics, Post Heart Part 2, Post SPOP Season 5, Post Season 5, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), fireflies and picnic and flowers oh my!, idk what to tag this as oops, theres a pun in this fic and maybe im too proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: With Etheria restored to its original magic, Bow fulfills two dreams in one night: seeing the stars and taking Glimmer on their first date as a couple. However, the second dream is more important. You can tell by how he's seeing stars for the first time in his whole life and all he sees is her.
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Fireflies And Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> WOW 2 FICS IN 2/3 DAYS I FEEL LIKE SUPERWOMAN OR SOMETHING 
> 
> so all ive written for the past 32 or so fics is marvel, mostly tony stark pepperony irondad and so forth. BUTTTTTTTT i just finished She Ra on netflix if you haven't watched it please do it's amazing. 
> 
> I know this is short and it's my first she ra fic ever, but I hope you like it! If you have constructive criticism, then go ahead and drop it in the comments! Comments are incredibly appreciated as are kudos! I hope you enjoy the fic, I'm proud of it even tho it's short and simple! Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Edit: The title came from Fireflies by LIghts and Motion It's a super beautiful instrumental it's so pretty! So i made the title Fireflies and Starlight!!!!

Stars were new to this planet and all who had eyes on it.

Bow can still remember the moment Etheria was returned to its original place in the universe. Just as much as peace was new, the sky at night, was, as well. There were so many of them, sitting idly in the sky…they twinkled. It was unlike anything he’d seen in his life.

Among all the other things to worry about like stabilizing BrightMoon, the rest of the planet, and figuring out what to do about the Fright zone, it wasn’t him who brought up going out for their first date to see the stars: it was Glimmer. He mentioned the date and she was the one whose eyes sparkled at the idea of bringing blankets, pillows, string lights, and food to a distant field under the endless sky.

So that’s what they did. He took his girl to the outer fields of BrightMoon to see the stars.

Glimmer’s breathless and her walking slows greatly. The sky is brighter than the first time she saw it, even during the deep night. The breeze carries the edges of her rose-colored caftan gown, it goes through her hair, it helps her feel real-that _this_ is real.

BrightMoon is beautiful. It’s always been beautiful. But ever since she was a young child, she wondered what it would be like without the Horde. As she got older, she learned more and more about what it’d mean if they would just go away. Now, as BrightMoon’s queen, she finally understands what the thing she’d been longing for her whole life truly meant. It meant things like this.

The duo set down their things to create the picnic setup Glimmer imagined. She thought that she’d be diving into some of the candy they brought as soon as she sat down, but she was wrong. She was enamored by the sky. Her eyes were super-glued to it. Even better? There were hues of blue and electric purple in the sky. For a couple of minutes, her brain racked for answers trying to understand what it was, but the answer eventually comes to her. “Is that our galaxy?”

“Yeah…Yeah, I think it is.” Bow is just as in awe as she is. He searches every corner he can see, occasionally turning so he can see even more stars. It takes more time to process, but with Etheria reborn, this was only the beginning of what they could now see and understand.

“Other planets have always been able to see this?” Glimmer asks curiously. Etheria’s isolation was a blessing, but also a curse. No stars, no knowledge of other worlds, not a clue of space travel. It was finally over, putting Glimmer in a place to guide BrightMoon to the future. It was exhilarating just as much as it was terrifying.

“I don’t know. We don’t know what’s happened to the other planets out there. Some probably have and some probably haven’t,” Bow guesses. He lies down onto his soft pillow, pulling a knitted blanket over his body.

Glimmer snaps out of it just enough so she can take a sip of her juice, realizing Bow is lying down. She lies down on a pillow right beside him, pulling a thicker and heavier blanket over her.

“That’s the nice one,” Bow leans up. “Did you bring another one like that?”

Glimmer’s eyes grow, if they hadn’t grown to the maximum, already. “No, I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok. We could share, if you want?”

Glimmer smirks. “Yes, I heard it’s something couples do,” she playfully jokes. The young queen scoots closer to him, bringing the blanket with her so her boyfriend could lie underneath it.

“That’s so much better. I don’t remember BrightMoon being this cool at night.”

“Well, I think we’ve been too busy fighting Prime to notice the weather,” Glimmer sighs. But he’s gone now! They can all live in peace and rebuild Etheria to become a stronger, more united planet. Sometimes, she wonders if it’s really over. It’s been going on for her whole life.

“Hey,” Bow interrupts her thoughts. “What’cha thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Glimmer brushes off.

He decides to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him, feeling how soft and warm Glimmer was. That’s what normal boyfriends did, right? To be in a romantic relationship with his best friend was new, but it was new for her, too. Whatever they didn’t know or couldn’t do, they could work through together. That’s what friendship was about. That’s what love was about, too.

Glimmer blushes at the affection. She felt cozier beside him. Safer, too. Safe from what? There was nothing to be protected from out here. No more bots, no Whispering Woods monsters, no evil Hordak or Prime. They were all gone! But they lived in her head. They lived, still, because of the possibility of something still being out there. “It’s so gorgeous here,” Glimmer whispers, trying to stay away from negative thoughts.

Bow breaks into a mischievous smirk.

“Oh no-“

“But not as-“

“Don’t-“

“Gorgeous as-“

“NO!”

“…You.”

Glimmer laughs and lightly punches him in the side. “You’re so corny!” she laughs vivaciously.

Bow laughs with her with the look of, “what can I say?” in his eyes, but it all changes within a second. “Did you see that?”

He didn’t sound panicked or afraid, but Glimmer certainly was. “See what?” she jolts up, looking in every one direction.

“No, nothing bad,” Bow attempts to reassure her, now sitting up, as well. “That!” he points.

Glimmer turns so that she’s facing behind her and that’s when she sees it. Specks of light floating lightly in the air. They flickered. “What are those?”

“I don’t know, but they’re pretty,” Bow smiles softly. “Wait, there’s more of them?” he sees one and another and then another in different spots around them.

The two look around and one-by-one, more appear by the second. It was almost like a flock, but one that floated gracefully with no threat. They began to be seen as far as miles away, some brighter than others.

It isn’t until one lands on their picnic blanket that Bow sees what it is. “Glimmer, I think these are bugs.”

“Bugs?” she exclaims in disgust. “Great, now I know where to send my dad when he’s looking for a buffet.”

“You mean _bug_ ffet?” Bow’s face lights up as much as one of the stars in the sky.

“Never say that again.”

“Try to make me.”

“I’m your girlfriend _and_ your queen. I have _some_ authority, you know,” Glimmer smirks. The grass outside the bounds of their setup looks soft. She didn’t realize how green it was until now, the natural Earthy green she loved. Delicate and lightweight flowers are scattered across the grass field of different colors. These didn’t exist before. Prime’s end brought it back.

Bow pulls a pouch of chocolate-covered fruit from their picnic basket, opening the pouch up and handing one to Glimmer. “Hopefully, those flies aren’t attracted to fruit.”

“I don’t think so,” Glimmer shakes her head. “If they were, they would probably be covering our basket by now.”

One fly lands on their blanket peacefully. Bow watches it flicker, seeing more definition of its wings and body. Nothing to be afraid of or worry about. By the time he decides that, the firefly has gone back up into the air with its friends…if they have that kind of thing.

“If Etheria has all of this, I wonder what they have on other worlds,” Glimmer wonders aloud. “What we can do. What we can accomplish.”

“You’ve gotta start with this planet, first,” Bow reminds his girlfriend. “Now that the war is over, we can clean up, rebuild, and determine what we want Etheria to be. The other worlds, I’m sure, are doing the same.”

Glimmer nods. “You’re right,” she says in acknowledgment. “But after that…after that, there’s so much out there.”

“It’s bigger than any of us knew. We’ll get there, Glim,” Bow reassures. “There’s things we still don’t even understand about this planet and our moons.”

Her head spins with thoughts, ideas, hopes, and fears. There’s other civilizations on the planets in their galaxy? Glimmer stares at the blob in the sky. It’s extraordinarily beautiful and it leaves her in awe like nothing else. Their planet was ethereal, and she would do anything to protect that now that it was here.

She turns to look at her boyfriend and makes a confused face. “What’re you looking at?”

“You,” Bow responds lovingly. “Just you.”

Glimmer blushes, not used to the romantic kind of affection, but she loves it. She loves him. There’s no person she could love more. What would she do without him?

After a few moments, she notices how he’s quiet. “Something wrong?” she asks with concern.

“Not at all…You know a silly fantasy I have?”

“…What kind of fantasy?”

“Ugh! You’re nasty!”

“I know.”

Bow shakes his head at her before his face softens with a certain glow in his eyes. “I always loved the idea of dancing under the stars. I know I never knew what stars looked like, until now, but I knew they were supposed to be beautiful.” He stands up onto his feet and offers his hand. “Dance with me, Glimmer?”

Filled with warm joy, Glimmer smiles and takes his hand.

Bow gives her a little twirl to begin (he totally knew what he was doing), drawing a giggle from his girlfriend. He could probably do this, right? He has to try.

Glimmer’s heart soars, feeling like this moment is a dream. She doesn’t know how to do this, at all. Not the dancing, not the rebuilding of Etheria, and not a perfect relationship. But damn her if she doesn’t try her hardest for all of those things. What good is life if you don’t try to achieve things within it?

The breeze flows against her skin and hair. It’s cool, but not too much. Just enough to give her that exhilarated feeling that this first date has given her. It’s more than she could’ve asked for. It’s sweet, it’s loving, it’s precious beyond precious. It felt like an air of wonderful had settled onto her skin and called it a day.

“I’m sorry,” Bow nervously laughs a few minutes in. “I’m the world’s worst dancer.”

“Yes, maybe you are,” Glimmer concedes. “But, so far, you’re definitely not the world’s worst boyfriend.”

Bow’s heart swells with joy and he settles his hands on her hips. He notices how hard she’s trying not to blush or smile too hard, but she does let her eyes sparkle more than gemstones. She has the most beautiful, amazing face and he doesn’t think he’ll get tired of looking at her anytime soon. Even under the stars he’s waited his life to see, the only important one to see, at the end of the day, was her.

At one point, Glimmer stops and comes closer to Bow, looking up at him with a soft smile. She starts to lean closer and so does he. Their foreheads touch and Glimmer closes her eyes, bathing in the bliss. The war is over. They could do this all the time, if they wanted. They could go anywhere, do anything, see anything, be anything. Life’s greatest treasure, love, could finally flourish. It came to bless her, Glimmer guessed, at the right exact time.

“Hey,” Bow whispers.

“Hi,” Glimmer tries not to giggle.

“You having fun?”

“Bow, I’m having the best time I’ve had in a long time. Thank you…”

“Don’t thank me, it’s what you deserve. Well, you deserve more than this,” he adds, “but I guess this is a good start,” Bow finishes with a more optimistic tone.

“It’s a perfect start, Bow. It’s perfect,” Glimmer assures him softly, standing still with her heart beating fast. He’s so close to her and it leaves her almost breathless.

Leap of faith, Bow, a leap of faith. He cups her face and presses his lips to her.

Like this planet and like the way they stand here under millions of stars, right now, his kiss is magic. Glimmer accepts it, trying to not completely burst into a love-sick grin.

When Bow finally stops and breathes, he doesn’t believe that he’s done it all these years after he met her. One day, they met, they became best friends, and now he’s kissed the girl he loves more than anything. He’d do anything to make sure he can do that for the rest of his life. “ _Now_ it’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like the pun? Cause thats literally the best part of the fic. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Again, comments and kudos are loved! Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
